Dulces sueños
by Halane
Summary: Tras mil años casi literales... c.3: Porque Usopp el valiente se lo merece D Cap2:ZoNa Cap1: las chicas espiando a sus amigos
1. Dulces Sueños

_Esta vez el NA va antes del fic La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué es esto XDDD Digamos que una escena que vino a mi mente. En principio sólo tendrá esto, aunque hay tantas parecidas a esta que quizás si escribo alguna más la ponga a continuación. No sé, es un fic sin historia, sin nada, pero me gustó cómo quedó es tierno. Kss!!!!!!!!!!!!! dejad RR si podéis ;) PD: Thanks a mi Sari-chan por ayudarme a buscar títuloooo!!!!  
_

* * *

**Nami se despertó de repente. Todavía era de noche, pero había cierto color en el horizonte que delataba la cercanía del amanecer. Se giró, mirando hacia la cama de al lado. Robin no estaba… Claro, le tocaba quedarse vigilando esa noche. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, la pelirroja se levantó.**

**No vio a Robin desde abajo, aunque el ruido de una hoja delató la presencia de la morena allí arriba. No queriendo interrumpir la lectura de su camarada, Nami se adentró en la cocina. Pero en realidad no tenía hambre ni sed.**

**Le llegaron los apagados ronquidos de los chicos, mezclados con gruñidos y murmullos. Una sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de Nami. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba navegando con ellos? En un desacostumbrado arranque de cariño, salió ,se situó en la puerta del camarote de los muchachos y la abrió, contemplándolos apoyada en el marco. Se sobresaltó al oír unos pasos tras ella.**

**- Hola, navegante.- dijo Robin en voz baja, situándose junto a la pelirroja y uniéndose a su contemplación. Sanji sonrió y suspiró en sueños al oír la voz de su morena favorita y la de su pelirroja respondiendo "Hola" a su vez, una tierna sonrisa que ambas vieron desde donde estaban en el rostro blanco y relajado del cocinero, que formaba un conjunto agradable con el rubio flequillo ladeado que tapaba ahora casi ambos ojos al estar de lado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- ella también sonría ante los chicos descansando apaciblemente.**

**- No sé. Nada en realidad.**

**- Mffmffmm… Venga, que ya casi estamos…- farfulló Luffy incoherentemente, girándose en su hamaca tirando la manta al suelo y dejando una de sus piernas colgando, la boca abierta de par en par, fuertes ronquidos saliendo de ella, manteniendo su habitual aura de alegría despreocupada.**

**Las dos rieron para sus adentros.**

**- Qué distintos son cuando duermen.- comentó Robin. **

**- Sí, cambian mucho. Menos ruidosos¿no?- replicó Nami medio en broma, recibiendo una mirada divertida de la arqueóloga.**

**Ciertamente silencio era lo que menos reinaba en esa habitación, llena de gruñidos, masculleos, ronquidos y suspiros. Chopper estornudó, su cuerpecito se estremeció destapado y sólo cubierto por un adorable pijamita azul claro y ambas chicas se adentraron a la vez en la habitación sigilosamente. Nami tapó a su pequeño amiguito mientras Robin mecía la hamaca con suavidad. Usopp se refugió más, escondiéndose debajo de las blancas sábanas mientras decía algo que no llegaron a entender, pero que les sonó a una fantástica historia por el tono de su voz, una historia que las dos sabían sería un divertido cuento por la mañana y ambas decidieron que lo más seguro era salir antes de que los chicos se despertaran.**

**Al pasar al lado del sofá donde Zoro dormía, un gruñido suave y casi inaudible escapó de la garganta del espadachín, que apretó más contra sí las espadas que abrazaba con su brazo derecho con una sonrisa insinuada en sus labios a pesar de su todavía algo fruncido ceño, arrancando la quinta expresión dulce y amistosa de ambas muchachas. Una vez más en el marco de la puerta, Robin y Nami se miraron.**

**- En el fondo son buenos chicos.- afirmó la arqueóloga con un brillo maternal en sus habitualmente fríos ojos azules.**

**- Sí. Cuando duermen.- los cinco se revolvieron como si hubieran entendido.**

**Riendo y sonriendo cariñosamente, Nami y Robin cerraron la puerta.**


	2. Acechando

Nami miró a su alrededor. Hacía como media hora que acababan de desayunar, y ya llegaba el momento de ponerse a trabajar: tocaba limpieza general del barco. Acababa de mandar a Luffy, Usopp y Chopper a por las fregonas y el agua, y Robin había salido dispuesta a vigilar que no hicieran ningún estropicio. Sanji lavaba los platos, pues había dicho que se ocuparía de supervisarlo todo para que su pelirroja quedara libre. Y… Faltaba alguien que se estaba librando de todo.

- Sanji¿dónde está Zoro?- preguntó con patente fastidio.

- Probablemente siga durmiendo, ese inútil marimo… - replicó el cocinero feliz de poder dar a su admirada princesa la información que le pedía. La noche anterior habían estado celebrando el cumpleaños de Luffy, y él había esperado que la borrachera que había pillado el espadachín le libraría de aguantarlo durante la mañana, pero parecía que Nami no estaba dispuesta a permitirle escaquearse del trabajo, porque un portazo lo alertó de que la navegante acababa de salir con un cabreo considerable.

- Ese vago de mierda, se va a enterar, mira que pasarse toda la mañana durmiendo, como si yo no tuviera nada mejor que hacer de despertador para que mueva el culo y haga algo útil por una vez en su vida.- iba mascullando la temperamental chica por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a la puerta del camarote de los chicos.- ¡¡¡ZORO, LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ!!!!- gritó en cuanto abrió la puerta, jadeando.

Pero aunque no recibió respuesta, se quedó allí plantada, con una ridícula expresión alelada en la antes tensa cara.

Por una vez en su vida, Zoro dormía en una de las hamacas, quizás porque no se había sentido capaz de ir más allá para tumbarse en el sofá, quizás porque estaban a la altura perfecta para dejarse caer. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que había pintado la estupefacción y cierto aire de fascinación en el rostro de la pelirroja, sino el hecho de que el peliverde, profundamente dormido, yacía de lado, con la espalda descubierta vuelta hacia la puerta, emitiendo unos ronquidos suaves que más bien parecían pequeños gruñidos ahogados.

Y Nami no pudo impedir que sus ojos se perdieran en esa espalda que tan libremente se lucía frente a sus ojos, porque nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que el espadachín podía resultar tan perfecto visto por atrás…

La relajación de todo su cuerpo no impedía que se viera lo marcados y definidos que estaban los músculos de su espalda. La mirada de la pelirroja recorrió cada uno desde el cuello hasta los hombros, deslizándose poco a poco hacia su columna vertebral, por la cual pasó a la misma velocidad que el estremecimiento que surcó la suya propia ante tal espectáculo. Estaba completamente alucinada. Una vez más inició el camino, esta vez desde abajo. A cada sonido, a cada respiración, cada centímetro de esa perfecta espalda subía y bajaba en completa armonía, moviendo cada milímetro en el momento perfecto, dando la impresión de ser cálida, fuerte, de tener un tacto completamente irresistible, de estar deseando una caricia, un beso, un mordisco, no sabía qué, sólo que la llamaba a gritos.

No era recta del todo. Se curvaba en la cintura del peliverde, como haciendo un valle ideal para ser investigado por unas manos peregrinas que pasaran a acariciarla, a masajearla. Era tan sexy, tan atractiva… Nami deseó hundir las yemas de sus dedos en cada resquicio de esa espalda, navegar ejerciendo la presión justa en cada punto para hacer que reaccionara, que se moviera tal y como ella quería… Sentirse la dueña y señora de aquella perfecta plataforma en la que posar todos sus deseos.

- Mfffmgrr.- el sonido acabó en un sonoro ronquido.

El desarticulado masculleo del espadachín al restregar su respingona nariz con una de sus manos la devolvió a la realidad de pronto. Había ido allí para despertarlo, y se había quedado abducida por él como una estúpida. Por favor, era Zoro, Zo-ro. No tenía sentido pensar así. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a salir sin haber tocado aquella espalda… Aunque ya la había tocado más veces, quería volver a sentirla bajo su piel ahora que había descubierto lo fantástica que era, y además necesitaría tocar al espadachín para despertarlo, con lo cual… ¿Por qué no matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

Nami se acercó lentamente, deslizándose como una pequeña gatita sigilosa que se cuela en un lugar en el que no debe entre. Saber que estaba haciendo algo casi prohibido le daba emoción a su plan, y eso le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Hacer cosas prohibidas resultaba estimulante, estaba a punto de robar un contacto, y como cada vez que explotaba su talento para apropiarse de lo ajeno no pensaba tolerar ningún error. Llegó y se quedó de pie justo junto a la hamaca… Podía sentir el calor que salía de Zoro, era capaz de captar mucho más que antes la más simple vibración de cada partícula de su cuerpo, llegaba a su nariz como un intruso indiscreto el fuerte aroma del espadachín, un olor que parecía una mezcla de ron, especias, sudor y algo que no paraba de recordarle a una selva húmeda y densa, viva y llena de energía… Si hubiera estado del lado contrario, el aliento del peliverde hubiera cosquilleado en su ombligo.

Una sonrisa infinitamente inocente afloró en sus labios, como siempre que iba a hacer algo malo. Y entonces alzó su mano derecha y la posó con mucha más suavidad de la que ella misma se creía capaz en el hombro del espadachín. El muchacho estaba tan profundamente dormido, y ella había actuado con tanta eficiencia, que ni siquiera se movió o alteró el ritmo de su respiración. Tal y como imaginaba… Tenía el tacto duro e impecable de un diamante tallado digno de la corona más valiosa, el collar más hermoso o el anillo más elegante. Los dedos expertos y escurridizos de Nami recorrieron con una sutileza anhelante los recovecos y revueltas de ese hombro, bajando por esa sinuosa curva de su cintura hasta el final, esa u que tanto la había llamado, dibujándola en un trazo certero, rápido y cuidadoso que grabó ese tacto caliente y firme, pero a la vez suave, en su mente. Esto le provocó a Zoro un cosquilleo que le hizo fruncir el ceño en sueños y curvar las comisuras de los labios en un extraño amago de sonrisa. Percibiendo el cambio, Nami se apresuró a cesar su exploración. Su mano volvió al hombro del espadachín, pero esta vez apretó con fuerza, eligiendo los puntos que más la habían tentado. Sintió cómo las yemas de sus dedos apretaban los duros músculos, se hundían en la piel morena de él, cómo sus uñas iban clavándose poco a poco, atravesándola ligeramente…

- ¡Eh, Zoro, levanta, hay trabajo que hacer!- casi chilló con voz mandona e intransigente.

- Mrr.- el chico gruñó, bostezando con fuerza para después sentarse mientras se frotaba un ojo con la mano.- ¿Hace falta gritar así?- se quejó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, mientras giraba el cuello para clavar una mirada entre dolorida y molesta en Nami, haciendo que varios de esos músculos increíbles se movieran, tensaran y adoptaran nuevas formas. La pelirroja sonrió abiertamente.

- Sí.- se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta.- ¡Tienes cinco minutos para empezar a limpiar la cubierta con los otros!- gritó antes de abandonar la habitación.

"Quizás deba ocuparme de despertar a Zoro más a menudo..."

* * *

_Hi!! Pues aquí otra paranoia del momento... Es de hace bastante tiempo (más o menos... dos o tres días después del Salón de Barcelona). ¿A qué vino? Pues a que mi querida, adorada e idolatrada Sarita (cuando leáis el nuevo capi de su fic que publicará el viernes ya veréis porqué la piropeo todavía más que de costumbre) y yo estuvimos buscando cosplays de One Piece, y además de un Smoker que estaba para comérselo (y que ambas coincidimos en que debería haber ido de Zoro)... Encontramos un Ace de espaldas que tenía LA ESPALDA MÁS ESTUPENDA DEL MUNDO!! y nosotras tenemos una seria obsesión con las espaldas, así que estuvimos como veinte minutos alabando espaldas diversas XD Con lo cual pasamos a las de dibujos y las de Ace y Zoro se llevaron el premio... Y me dio por escribir un fic dedicado a su espalda XD Me pareció que no pegaba con Robin, así que dije "Cambia un poco, usa a Nami XD" y salió esta cosa rara jajaja Gracias a Sarita, Elena y Martha que lo leyeron voluntariamente antes de que lo publicase (y gracias por las babas, Ele, Sari XDDD Sobre todo Sari, que yo sé que tú debilidad por Zoro precisamente... la justa XD) Dios, me pasé con la NA¿no? Debería haberla guardado para un fic más... currado y bonito que este XD Aun así... Me gusta, quizás por el tema _

_Kss!!!!_


	3. Usopp el valiente

_Hi!!!!!!!!!_

_Tras tropecientos años... Minirregreso al fandom de OP, y ¡sin pairing! XDDD (lo siento, intento aclarar mis ideas en ese campo jajajaja). Así que nada, por alguna razón me ha salido un Usopp prota... A mí, la persona incapaz de usar a Usopp! Creo que hoy se han alineado los planetas... XDDDD En fin, nada, que aquí dejo esta pequeña historia de Usopp para quien guste =)_

_Kss!_

* * *

Usopp era un valiente. Eso era algo que a todos les había quedado claro en más de una ocasión. No sólo se enfrentaba a todas sus neurosis, fobias, miedos, pesadillas e imaginaciones a cada segundo que pasaba, sino que parecía disfrutar con las aventuras a pesar de todo (al menos una vez que habían terminado). Además, de cada uno de sus malos momentos sacaba una maravillosa historia, a veces incluso más divertida que la real: y es que para el gran capitán Usopp no existe el refrán de que la realidad supera a la ficción, ni siquiera con una realidad como la de su tripulación.

Si alguien dudara de la valentía de Usopp, ahora estaría reconsiderando su opinión. Sí, había que tener más coraje de lo normal para hacer lo que el desafortunado tirador estaba haciendo...

-¡IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El grito desgarrador, seguido de la inconfundible carcajada alegre del capitán, hizo que Sanji y Franky salieran de la cocina, Zoro se asomara desde su rincón habitual en la cabina del vigía, Nami y Chopper dejaran de jugar para enterarse de lo ocurrido y Brook y Robin abandonaran su discusión sobre música popular para comprobar los daños.

Efectivamente, había que tener mucho valor para desmayarse por unos simples gases tóxicos estando Luffy cerca: y es que a pesar de su buen corazón, la química no era su talento número uno. Las cejas de Usopp, con su ausencia, les recordarían por un tiempo que no era buena idea dejar nada peligroso al alcance de su capitán, al menos no si uno quería despertar sin sobresaltos.


End file.
